1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to the emission of light.
2. Background
A p-n junction diode is one type of light emitting device (LED) that converts electrical energy into light. The diode may be formed by combining Group III and Group V elements from the periodic table, and the color (red, green, or blue) of the light may be set based on a composition ratio of the semiconductor material used for form the junction.
A white light emitting device package may be formed in a variety of ways from colored LEDs. One technique involves combining red, green, and blue LEDs and then adding a yellow fluorescent material (e.g., YAG, TAG, etc.) to the blue LED. Another technique involves adding red, green, and blue fluorescent material to a UV emitting device. While white light LED packages have proven desirable for many applications, they have drawbacks that diminish their reliability, stability, and performance.